PENDENTDRAGON
by tyrantsaurus
Summary: think of this story as R V reverse rolls
1. Chapter 1

Ok, guys, so I got a lot of negative and positive feedback last time, so here goes try #2! This is my brand new story Pendent+Dragon and if you haven't read my last story in the last chapter I explained. So you might want to go and read the chapter "sorry…" in A DRAGON AND A VAMPIRE to fully understand.

CHAPTER 1

It was just an ordinary day of middle school for Ori Stentaki, but it was gonna get a lot worse at home. "Oh, MAN! I can't believe I flunked! I never flunk!" she shouted. "S'ok, Ori. You'll get 'em next time!" her cousin Jake said, sympathetically. "Besides, your dad said he had a surprise for you." "Ok, I guess I can cheer up a little, if only for dad…"

LATER…

"WE'RE SO EXCITED! YOUR FATHER'S THE BEST!" Her mother screamed as Ori walked in. "AHH, DON'T FRIGGIN' DO THAT! Why is he so great, again…" "Well, you see, your old man just found you a high school!" her father said. "WHAT? THAT'S GREAT! EEEEEEEEEEEEE! I LOVE YOU! So, where am I going!" "A place called Yokai Academy. Huh, sounds Japanese…" "I don't care! If it's a school, I'll go!"

STILL LATER…

"so, whats a nice girl like you going to a scary ass school like Yokai…" the bus driver snickered. "What do you mean by scary?" asked Ori, just a little nervous. "Oh, you'll see… wouldn't want to spoil the surprise…" He dropped her off at the gate. "later, girlie… he he heee…"

"Wow, t-this p-p-place is p-pretty sp-pooky…" Ori stammered, nervously. * crunch* "Oh, crap, now something's following me…" "Don't worry, its just me a sssnake! Sssss." A little green snake said, slithering by."Whew, just a sn-" *WHAM!* A boy on a skateboard slammed into her side "Oof, owwwww…" the boy moaned. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH Y-" she cut her sentence short whene she saw how handsome he was."Sorry, lost control, heheheeee… I'm in trouble, aren't I…" he whimpered. "N-no its totally my fault! I wasn't looking where I was going!" she stammered, blushing.

"Well, the name's Ti, great to meet ya!" he beamed. "My name's Ori." She said, shyly "And a great name it is-" *sniff* "wha-what's that smell?" Ti said sounding stuffed up. "Oh, my perfume, do you like it?" Ori said, blushing. "P-p-PERFUME! GET BACK NOW!" screamed Ti. "wh-why?" stammerd Ori, sad. "CAUSE, CAUS I'M A D-D-DRAGON! AAAAHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOO!" *FWOOO!* a jet of fire shot out of his mouth, narrowly missing Ori.

And I'm gonna leave you there, I'm so evil! But I will make part 2 later cause I won't be on for a while… plz review


	2. Chapter 2

Well, guys, I'm back with part 2! Woo! No negative reviews yet! Oh, and a special thanks to username the enitiy of chaos for the 1st review and the advice! Thx, bro.

"Wha- what was that?" Ori stammered. "Sorry, allergies. Heh…" Ti murmured, blushing. He must be a professional magician… that's it…thought Ori. He's probably got a blowtorch in his collar. "Well, you don't have anything against dragons, do you?" He said, sheepishly. "Nah… If you want to call yourself a dragon, fine by me!" Ori beamed. "THAT'S GREAT! LETS BE FRIENDS!" exclaimed Ti. "You'll be my first friend ever!" "Ok, Ti… I never got your last name, hahaha!" "Tokage, Ti Tokage's the name!" However, she barely herd him, she was too busy staring into his bright green eyes. She reached out and touched his snow white hair. "W-well, I should probably get to school… Later, Ori!"

"Welcome, class! I'm Mr. Han, and I will be your teacher! HAHA!" shouted Mr. Han. The teacher seems nice, too! This is great!Ori thought. "As I am sure your aware, Yokai is a school by monsters, for monsters. So, to prevent any mishaps, we have some ground rules!" Right, monsters! Ori thought, incredulously. "Rule #1: always stay in your human form! Rule #2 never reveal your monster identity to any other students!" "Mr. Han, what if a human got in here?" Said the burly girl next to Ori. "Couldn't we just eat them…" THESE PEOPLE ARE FRIGGIN' SERIOUS! Ori thought, horrified. "Oh, no Tina, a human could never get in here! Yokai is covered in a magic seal, and even if a human managed to wander in here…" Huh, "They'd be killed immediately!" "Say what you want, but I've been smelling human all day…" Ori was just about to panic when she heard a familiar voce say, "Sorry I'm late! I got lost-" Ti cut his sentence short and beamed," ORI, I CAN'T BEILIVE WE'RE IN THE SAME CLASS, THAT'S SOOO AWSOME!"

LATER…

S-so, they're ALL monsters… Ori thought as she ran through the halls. All of them, so that means Ti… dang, he was so cute too… "Ori, Ori wait!" Ti shouted. " Why are you running? Please, slow down." When he finally caught up he asked, "So, what kind of monster are you? Wait, scratch that, it's prohibited… n-never mind you don't have to tell me!" "But I know what you are since you told me you're a dragon…" "yeah, well that was before I knew it was a rule." "hey, I wanted to ask you, how are YOU a dragon?" "Well, look here," he held up his wrist, "see this pendent, it's actually a Draconic Seal, it holds my power. If it were ever removed I'd become my true form, a ferocious and terrifying dragon."

Well that's all for now, but I WILL get to part 3 of episode 1 soon plz review


End file.
